


Christmas Shopping Trip

by writingfics_giffingthings



Series: Misc. Destiel: Drabbles, Babbles & Bastards [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, hunter husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfics_giffingthings/pseuds/writingfics_giffingthings
Summary: Older Christmas ficlet. I find it a little cringe worthy now, but I did write it. *wraps self in twinkle lights* Holly jolly and all that. 
Originally posted via m'Tumblr.





	Christmas Shopping Trip

Dean maneuvers the cart through a particularly crowded aisle of the produce section, dodging an old woman as she trundles through with her overfilled plastic sack of fresh cranberries. His holiday spirit’s all but dried up, but Cas was so damn excited for the upcoming holiday that he’d agreed to come shopping without too much nagging. He can’t help but smile at the serious expression on Cas’s face as he tries to find the most flawless pears for their Christmas gift baskets.   
  
“Dude, you gonna stand there all day or are we gonna go pick out a roast?” Cas looks up at him, staring for a few seconds too long before replying.  
  
“A minute, Dean. No one is going to want bruised fruit.” He goes back to his sorting.  
  
“Yeah, you’re a bruised fruit,” Dean retorts under his breath.  
  
“I heard that.” Cas carefully sets his selection in the corner of the cart and Dean shoots his husband a smooth grin to atone. They get out of the crowded area as quickly as possible, without anyone needing to say it out loud. “You’re going to have to work on your comebacks if you mean to offend me. As it is, you just sound foolish.”

“You sound-” Dean stops himself and opts for smacking Cas playfully on the ass instead.  
  
“Ah! Damn it.” Cas sidesteps away from him as they head toward the butcher’s counter. “Don’t fucking do that in public. You’re awful at being married. Or at least gay-married.” He side-eyes Dean in that cute, snarky way no one else can pull off. “You’re basically a straight man who wants to have sex with me. What do they call that?” Dean grins and hooks a finger into Cas’s jeans pocket, hauling him  in for a quick kiss.   
  
“Congratulations, babe. You discovered it, you get to name it.”


End file.
